


think mothman, then aim lower

by strangelysweet



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Cryptid Kurusu Akira, Drabble, Existential Crisis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Strained Friendships, akechi goro is high intelligence stat and low wisdom stat, by strained i mean sexually tensioned, pssht vampires??, that's so last month, we're past that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelysweet/pseuds/strangelysweet
Summary: Goro gets a visitor.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mention of Math :/
> 
> i legit cannot write humor without turning it sad or tired. i'm sorry.

At about 3:12 am, Goro wakes up to a figure crouching on the end of his bed. Their eyes shine with a sanguine glow, teeth bared like a feral animal, and they balance on their haunches like a stone gargoyle. Goro swallows, fumbling for the light on his bedside table, pulling the covers up over his bare chest. His hand finds the switch, and the light turns on. 

"Akira?" He mutters, running a hand through his hair. Sure enough, Akira sits at the end of his bed, his lips pursed in thought. 

"You know, you can say 'have a nice day' and sound polite," He starts, "but you can't say 'have a good 24 hours' without sounding vaguely threatening." 

Goro blinks, his mouth opening and closing in confusion. He's not entirely sure what to say, apart from "What are you doing in my room?" 

Looking up, Akira holds out his hands as if weighing two different objects in each hand. "Why do numbers scare humans? Why does math make humans want to cry?" 

"I, uh, I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that," Goro says, leaning over the side of his bed to swipe for a t-shirt. Akira gasps, pouncing forward to plant his hands on either side of Goro's hips, a wild look in his scarlet eyes. 

"Math doesn't make sense." He states. Goro's brows knit together.

"It does. That's the whole point. It's got a designated correct answer." 

Akira leans back, sitting on his haunches once again. As he gnaws on his nail, Goro catches a glimpse of sharp teeth, long and vicious compared to the others. "Akira, how did you get in?" He tries once again, running a hand through his hair. 

The dark-haired young man doesn't miss a beat. "Window's unlocked."

"I live on the fourth floor." Goro gulps, sitting up and gathering the sheets in his hand. 

Then, as if struck by lightning, Akira begins to talk animatedly. "Why am I even attracted to you, though? You're mean, cold, and vicious, but I think that's hot and that you're hot, and that maybe I should kiss you." 

Blinking, Goro freezes like a deer in the headlights. "What?" 

"I have no idea, man, but I got bit by this bat, and now, I'm in the middle of an existential crisis. Did you know that snails don't have bones?" Akira says, gesticulating wildly. 

Goro raises an eyebrow, inching away from the boy perched on his bed. "I did. Why are you in my room? It's the middle of the night. Why aren't you at Leblanc?"

Akira moves closer, placing a hand on the headboard of Goro's bed. "I'm here because you're here. You might know what's going on and also you're hot. Can I kiss you?" Akira rattles on, his eyes fixed on Goro's lips. 

"I-" Before he continues speaking, Akira places a hand on one side of his face and presses his lips against Goro's. 

Akira's tongue swipes at his bottom lip, and a needy growl escapes his throat as Goro sits up, placing a hand on the nape of his neck. His palm is cold, pressing against his face, and Goro can't believe that he's kissing him back. 

"Akira," He mutters between nips at his bottom lip, "Akira, hold on." 

As if broken from a trance, Akira stops moving, drawing back to look at Goro with a dazed look on his face. His hand drops from the side of Goro's face to rest on his shoulder, delicately fiddling with a strand of his hair. 

"What is going on with you?" Goro aks. He squints in suspicion. "Are you high? Drunk?" 

"I don't think so. Oh, God, am I?" He pales, "Futaba is gonna kill me." 

Goro rolls his eyes. "I don't think someone under the influence should walk home this late. Do you need me to get you a cab home?" 

Akira looks at him like a kicked puppy, dark eyes wide. "Already? But I haven't even told you about how Shakespeare was reincarnated into a celebrity's husband." 

"Oh, my God," Goro mutters, rolling his eyes so hard, he's worried he might have a seizure. " _Fine_. You can stay the night, but if I hear one more thing about Shakespeare, I'm going to throttle you." 

Seamlessly, Akira smiles widely. "And I would be okay with that. Can I kiss you again?" 

Goro thinks about this for a moment and weighs out the pros and cons. On the one hand, Akira's not unattractive, he's quite entertaining, and it's cute how he gets needy after a few seconds. On the other, Goro is risking a very long, arduous friendship that takes a lot out of his life just by kissing his friend. He's also drunk and could have rabies. He shrugs. 

"Sure."

Akira grins, then goes right back to kissing Goro, entwining his fingers in his hair. Sharp teeth poke at his lip, but Goro is far too distracted to care. He'll forget about all of this in the morning, thinking it was all a weird fever dream and that Akira's staying the night because his boiler broke. He's slept over before, and Goro's said the same thing to himself while showering, convincing himself that it was all a weird dream. It's not very proactive, but it makes him feel better about himself, so he goes with it. 

"Wait," Akira pulls away, placing the palm of his hand to Goro's chest. "Can you hear that?"

Goro cannot. "Hear what?" 

"It's, like, repeated thumping. Really fast, almost like it's scared or excited." Akira starts tapping a rhythm on Goro's skin. Oddly enough, the rhythm matches up with his heartbeat perfectly. 

"Akira, are you sure you're okay?" He asks once again, squinting is suspicion.

Akira frowns. "Yeah. Why could I not be? Are _you_ okay?" 

"If I'm being honest, no." Goro blurts out. "I wake up to you in my room, spouting a weird Jeopardy parody. Then, you start hitting on me, and somehow it works? Either way, I'm tired, confused, and a little worried about your health." 

Goro falls backward onto the bed, exhausted from trying to think too hard at 3:00 am. Akira plops down beside him, burying his face in the nape of Goro's neck. 

"Don't worry. Just go back to sleep. I'll be here in the morning." Akira mumbles, and he wonders whether or not to kick him out or keep him in. He's warming up slowly, but he's also very nice to be close to. So, after debating whether or not to sleep on the floor and take his chances with back pain, Goro falls asleep.

When he wakes up, it's before his alarm has sounded. The street lights paint golden amber squares on the ceiling, and a dark shadow sits in the window frame. With the light of his phone glowing on his face, Akira sits on the windowsill. His legs hang out above the quiet streets below him. Goro sits up, pushing his hair back from his face. The bed is still warm from where Akira was pressed up against his back, one arm draped around his middle. 

"Akira?" He calls out, his voice a few degrees away from a croak. 

The dark-haired young man looks up, then smiles gently. "Hey." 

Goro gets up, coming to sit next to Akira, keeping his legs inside the building. The night air is cold on his bare skin, but Akira doesn't seem to be affected. Although his breath clouds the air, his arms are devoid of any goosebumps. Switching his phone off, Akira tucks the device into his pocket, turning to face his friend. 

"Can't sleep?" He asks quietly, leaning against the window frame. The laces of his converse dangle like paper in the faint wind, but Akira doesn't seem to be alarmed. 

Goro nods. "Come back to bed." 

Laughing softly, Akira slides a hand into Goro's hair, cradling the back of his head with his hand. "You don't usually pull that card."

"Are you feeling better? All sobered up?" Goro dodges the question, feeling his face flush with embarrassment. 

Shrugging, Akira cracks a lopsided grin. "You could say that. If it makes you feel better, I still want to kiss you." 

Without hesitation, Goro leans forward, placing a hand on the windowsill. Akira lets out a quiet noise of shock, then grips Goro's hair gently, smiling against his mouth. Sharp teeth trace against his tongue, not pressing hard enough to draw blood. Goro reaches out, grabbing a fistful of his grey t-shirt, pressing their foreheads together as Akira breaks away for air. 

"Please, come back to bed," Goro mumbles, shivering as a cold gust of air streams through the open window. 

Akira's thumb traces a circle on Goro's cheek, and he closes his eyes. "I'll be back soon. I promise." 

His fingers disentangle themselves from his hair, and Akira smiles as he leans out the window. Leaning on the sill, Goro frowns. "Soon, okay?"

" _Soon_ ," Akira confirms, then hops off of the window. 

Goro's heart stops in his chest, and he looks down, scanning the ground beneath the window for any sign of Akira. The streets are empty, the dark sky devoid of any stars. He's just about to call out when Akira's head pops out from just below him, a nocuous look on his face. 

"Got you," He drawls. 

Goro glares at him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" 

Shrugging, Akira leans on his elbows, beckoning the brown-haired young man closer. Complying, Goro sticks his head out of the window, feeling the cold fall air pinch his cheeks. 

Akira presses his lips against his, balancing on the telephone wire below Goro's window. It's hungry and sharp, but Akira's canines never pierce too hard. Humming in satisfaction, Goro gently runs a hand through his dark, messy curls, tugging softly when Akira pulls away. 

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you." He warns. 

Dark eyes gleaming with mischief, Akira grins. " _Hot_."

And then, as if he was never there, Akira steps off the telephone pole, disappearing into the dark. Goro leans out of his window, listening to the wind as it pushes past trees and birds alike, leaving strewn leaves and floating feathers in its wake. 


	2. epilogue

"Hey, Goro," A voice whispers in the dark. "Move over."

Groggily, Goro reaches across his bedside table to switch on the light but meets cold skin instead. Tenderly, Akira's hand wraps around his, and with a few rustles and accidental knees to the stomach, the mattress sinks behind his back. After slipping off his converse, Akira wraps his arms around Goro's waist, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck.

"You're _late_ ," Goro mumbles, turning around to face him.

Even in the dark, Akira's eyes glow like gemstones of ever-changing color. "Oops?"

He sniffs in disdain. "You'll make up for it tomorrow morning."

Laughing quietly, Akira tucks a strand of hair behind Goro's ear. "What did you have in mind?"

"It's an old torture method called 'making me breakfast.'" He retorts, suppressing a smile.

"So be it." He whispers, planting a kiss on Goro's forehead. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> eyy so i physically cannot stop myself from writing new things even though i have other wips that need my attention  
> i hope you enjoyed my procrastination lmfao


End file.
